Sit On It !
by FannyPanty
Summary: Joanie has gotten herself in a pack of trouble. She is trying to join the Red Devils now that she is eighteen. She's in way over her heads and makes fun of the gang at Arnolds. This leads to a and Richie taking an out of control, Joanie in hand.
1. Chapter 1

"Sit On It"

By Spanking Arts

Chapter One:

Among the chill and building high snow drifts life goes on, although there is a nip in the air and an urgency in steps to make your way back out of the cold. sweet, Joanie no longer sixteen, but a more advance senior cheerleader who had turned eighteen. In a capricious decision had decided she needed to make a change. so, the times were changing and, so was Joanie and not for the better. It all started when Joanie showed up in Arnolds wearing the "Red Devils Jacket. Richie saw red, but decided to give her time to come to her senses. Besides, he was sure when his mom and dad found out about her latest venture their scorn would leave Joanie in tatters. Joanie thought it was time to become cool. she even made fun of Posie and Ralph as their Red Devils took their jabs at the nerds. The gang at Arnolds was dumbfounded by the new Joanie and when Fonzie was told he went ballistic. Unabashedly Joanie intimidated and made fun of Richie's friend. Gone was the mild mannered popular student and cheerleader and in its place was the Jefferson High senior and adult who was being an 'ass.' That's what Ralph and Potsie told Richie who went to Carmine and Fonzie for advice. It had been a hurtful meeting with news of the rumble in the schools hallway lined with the tall senior lockers. The guys would hide in the lockers and surprise the Red Devils with Joanie in tow.

The usually deserted high school hallway was lined with tall lockers, big enough for more than books and coats. While the others got into the locker to await The Red Devil's, Richie viewed his 18 year-old sister as he noticed pretty, long brown haired woman swish and sway her round, shapely bottom packed into tight pajama pants. Later, that night I saw that same young woman perched on her hands and knees on the floor. I recognized it was Joanie in a curtsey position. Her white blouse had ridden up baring the upper part of her butt cheeks. initiate's position showed her panty line too. I dearly wanted to reach out and do more than touch those cheeks. I wanted to swat them and do it hard enough for her to feel it.

The newest initiate to The Red Devils, Joanie Cunningham had second thoughts when she was told that she had to make out with every Red Devil. while Carmine, Fonzie as well as Potsie, Ralph and Richard. big brother, Richie was HOT and he was determined this was going to be "One Hot Night,' for Joanie!

Red Devils; Joanie's Initiation

"I don't know how I'm going to sit down for long," Joanie whined.

"For your initiation you have to 'neck' with every member of the Red Devils."

Joanie had wanted to be a Red Devil, but instead Ritchie had given her the devil !

"Look, you guys can fight if you want too. I'm going home!"

"That's right Richie they said to be initiated I had you neck with every one of the Red Devils."  
"Joanie, you endangered yourself and your friends. Maybe you should be initiated!"

What are you going to do, Ritchie make me neck with Ralph and Potsie!"  
"Not exactly what I have in mind, Joanie."  
"Ooo, on second thought, that Potsie is dreamy. Let me pucker up"

 **"Sit on it, Ritchie!"**

"I'll make you sit on it, young lady. Only I seriously doubt you're going to feel much like sitting after our 'talk.' Richie predicted to the sister he still saw as his kid sister wo needed his protection and guidance.  
Joanie, for her part suddenly showed great concern across her still adorable chipmunk-featured face and baby fat cheeks evidence. All which Richie saw as evidence of her recent past youth.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sit On It" Chapter Two Revised:

Comment:

In Richie's Fifties world and his way of thinking, Joanie had been mollycoddled by their mom and dad for far too long and the result of such lax discipline had now become apparent. Things we now would consider impossible were quite current day and a n approved form of fifties Life.

While to some that might sound simplistic, to Ritchie it was 'slack' discipline that led females to be emboldened to be naughty and exhibit bad behavior. Such was the case he had already found after giving Lori Beth a red bottom. But, than another story in the "Sit On It,' Story Collection. the lovely Lori Beth, also brought up like his sister, Joanie without the benefit of spanking.

"Very well, Joanie let's go talk to mom and dad."

"Wait Richie," Joanie spoke.

"it's not Fonzie's fault."

"Yeah, I just wanted everyone to see me as grown up, especially after turning eighteen." Joanie explained.

And, it wasn't Ralph or Potsie either they, didn't bring it on, I did."

"Well, that is not a surprise to me," Richie said.

"I'm sorry, Joanie said, her voice trembled with shock at the trouble she was now in.

"Joanie what has gotten into you?" Richie continued.

"Punish me!"

"yeah, punish me yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"You could punish me, Rich, and leave our parents out of it. Joanie explained.

"Oh, that wouldn't work!"

"What do you mean it wouldn't work?" Joanie asked.

"I couldn't punish you. I just wouldn't be severe enough!"

"Punish me, I will do whatever you say, Joanie said thinking she was dodging 'real punishment."

"Very well then Joanie, mom and dad would ground you for two months and there would be no dates except I can't do any of that to you."

"That's right, big brother," Joanie said feeling suddenly full of herself.

"But, you can have a date with a hairbrush!"

"Good, and I will leave Mr. and Mrs. Cunningham out of it.

"You mean our parents!"

"Yes, our parents, you bad girl."

"Yes, Richie, I was naughty, okay!"

"Joanie, watch that tone, young lady."

"I'm sorry Richie."

Then we have deal, but, if you ever do this again. but, I will not just turn you over my lap, but turn you in to our beloved parents."

"Yes, sir, Joanie answered in a choral response in a nervous shaky voice while subconsciously rubbing her butt without realizing it.

Richie sat on the toilet and tugged Joanie, brother's hand soon freeing her from her stooper. puffy-eyed

Joanie felt the hairbrush tap against the seat of her skirt as she squeezed her eyes shut. to focus her mind on what suddenly her behind was going to have to deal with.

As Richie looked down he saw her bottom in the entirely new light. Gone was the his little sister's non-shapely behind and now at eighteen years-old it stuck well out behind her and her skirt was tight across it. So, tight she had a visible panty line. Richie felt that was an unladylike display and would earn her the paddle later. Her skirts had become shorter and tighter as the weeks near finishing high school passed and she wore jeans her rear now a touch fuller.

However, in respect to doing this to his sister although an adult was difficult, but a lesson about safety, endangerment nd lack of empathy for putting friends in danger to rescue her from The Red Devils.

Richie made Joanie, a guarantee. He said that before he was done, she would be doing a lap dance over his lap. And, so it began ...

Joanie had already scampered in the house and stealthily up the stairs to her room where she grabbed the antique wooden hairbrush that had been passed down from generation to generation through the Cunningham women. Joanie herself had just ben presented it by her mom on her 18th birthday and ironically now she was about to present it to her brother, Richie to be used for its unwritten purpose passed down in family lore. With a shrug and a sigh she took it from its prominent resting place and lamented that the beautiful hairbrush she had so proudly accepted , would from that day on be one she remembered her coming to adulthood, stud act and spanking every time she picked it up and brushed her hair. However, in the back of her mind she knew she needed it. and, if was going to happen, she preferred it be Richie who paddled her bottom.

Hopefully Joanie's bottom would feel Richie's bare hand; but she knew since he had told her to get the heirloom heavy brush. He had said sometimes more extreme measures were required.

Joanie t walked out of the house and over to Fonzie's apartment over the garage where Richie and her discipline awaited her. She climbed the steps, butterfly flutter in her tummy. and opened the door, only to find him in her still in shirt and skirt sitting on the bed.

"Joanie, "I thought I told you to get your clothes off."

"Do I have to," he asked sheepishly.

"Yes," she said. "Nah, but let's get these clothes rearranged."

"Oh, no, Richie, The C.," she cried, playing on is recent DJ radio broadcast from Arnold's.

"I told you I don't want any back talk," he said sternly. "I've made up my mind." She pulled his shirt off and placed it on the bed. "Now let's get these panties down," he said. Joanie remarkably reached under her poodle skirt and pulled her undies down to her knees and let them drop to the floor.

"There," she said, "Now you're ready for your spanking. Come with me." He took her by the hand and led her back across the living room to Fonzie's bathroom.

Richie couldn't really blame Joanie for whining and whimpering ass he led her closer to her doom.

"Stop the complaining," he said, "you're getting a spanking whether you want one or not."

Once in the bathroom, Richie pulled Joanie towards her closed toilet lid which would act as a seat. the tile walls would keep the noises made during her spanking inside the confines of Fonzie's apartment., and she quickly sat down and quickly pulled Joanie across his slack-clad lap. She was now in his favorite position, helpless across his lap with her bottom in clear view and within easy reach. "Make yourself comfortable, Joanie," he said sternly. "You're going to be across my lap for a long time, missy." She wiggled on his lap and moaned again that she didn't want a spanking.

"Well, then, how about a bare bottom spanking," Richie said as he flipped up her skirt and bared her snow-white virgin bottom. He began to _paddle_ her bottom with the wooden hairbrush. First on one cheek then on the other.

"Oh, that hurts," he cried.

"I'm going to paddle you with this until that bottom is good and red."

"Are you going to hold still," he asked her as he continued to paddle her already reddening bottom.

"Ok," she moaned, I'll be good."

"That's better," he said. "Now hold still." He rubbed her bare bottom to get the blood flowing into the cheeks to prevent purple bruising and soothe it from her hairbrush spanking. "I'm sorry to have to paddle you like that, Joanie," he said. "That's what you get when you pull a stupid stunt like you did tonight. Next, I'll get out my frat paddle and you'll really get a paddling across the hall bent over the couch in the Fonz's living room."

"OK," Richie said sternly, "let's get started again with your spanking!"

He placed his hand on her bottom, and spread her legs a little wider so, the wood-backed hairbrush could reach her even more tender inner thighs. She saw that she needed to steel herself for the ordeal regardless of how she felt about her lady parts possibly being exposed as Richie administered her spanking and she undoubtedly would be kicking her legs up and down and squirming all over her brother's lap. However, she had agreed to the corporal punishment, being of sound mind and an adult under the law. That was the price her bottom was bound to pay for her capricious actions that night. Still it had been a better option than disappointing her parents and them grounding her for a her last month of high school. The famous phrase, "as Long as you Live Under Our roof You will Obey Our rules and Accept Your Punishment!" for this it was a sure bet she would miss her senior breakfast and al pre-graduation parties. of course she would still be able to walk across the stage, but party after not likely!

Whump!, Richie had saved the best swat of the bunch as a storm rumbled outside and her tummy rumbled inside.

The last swat from the hairbrush made Joanie fart. The wood paddle sunk deeper than ever into her usually pampered skin and Joanie lost control and wailed in excruciating pain as her sudden farting attack rented the air. At least her spanking had reached an end or, so she thought. Richie motioned for Joanie to sit on his lap which she did. She winced as her sore butt made contact with his hard thighs. Her big brother held her in his arms as she cried on his shoulder and he patted her bright red bottom. Being the perfect gentleman, Richie didn't mention Joanie's unintentional, yet unladylike fart. All was still not well and there was a way to go before capricious antics would be forgiven. The wind swirled and the rain tapped the above the garage apartment windows and doors.

Joanie groaned. "Please don't use your wooden paddle on my already very red and sore butt, just after my hairbrush, Richie. I'll be so, good," she whimpered.


End file.
